


The Little Things

by Science_potato



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Science_potato/pseuds/Science_potato
Summary: Lance and Pidge are getting closer and closer, and Lance is now starting to take notice of the little things about her. And the little things she makes him feel.





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just wanted to put this little one-shot out there, I've just been reading a lot of Pidge x Lance stuff and i just really wanted to bust this story out just to get some fluff out there ya know! Hope you enjoy!!

Lance started picking things up.

Not like physically, he didn't just grab things but he saw things and he remembered them, and it all centered around one person

_Her. The smallest of the crew. The green paladin._

_Pidge Holt._

Lance didn't even know why he started to anyway, he just began to pick them up. The way her eyes seemed to sparkle whenever the topic of lion modifications or a new robot Allura may have found in the castle somewheres. How when she woke up her hair stuck out like a porcupine and she was always cranky in the morning even to Allura, who she was genuinely kind to. It was weird how he saw it, but he did. He picked up every single thing about her, which was probably what led him to where he was right now, outside her door. Lance as usual was bored, Shiro was talking with Allura about some new battle plan, Keith was Keith being all edgy, Hunk was with Coran teaching him how to cook, so the only one who he thought of talking to was Pidge, who even if she wasn't free, he would still go and talk to her. So when he knocked on his door he didn't wait long before walking in himself.

"Helloooooooooooooooo Misses Smarty-pants!!" Lance said walking into Pidges room with a loud voice. Pidge sat on her bed her headphones on over her ears her laptop in front of her, had it not been for her seeing Lance walk in, she might not have even noticed he was inside the music was so loud. Pidge raised an eyebrow and lowered the headphones from her ears, even from here he could hear her music loud and clear.

"What're you doing in here Lance?" Pidge asked the blue paladin who plopped himself down onto her bed scooting really close to Pidge, she didn't mind though, he did that alot. Lance wrapped his arm around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder, looking at her computer where letters and numbers danced across her screen so much that it hurt his head.

"Well i wanted to watch the amazing work you do that computer of yours but it hurts to look at it, how do you do it?!" Lance asked rubbing his eyes, Pidge playfully sighed and shook her head.

"Well no surprise there Lance, I never took you for the guy who could understand numbers, more or less stuff like this." Pidge said waving her hand in front of the screen on her computer. Lance pouted and glanced at Pidge who gave Lance a childish cat-like grin. Lance instantly found this adorable, the little way her lip curled toward the end of her mouth, it almost made him want to laugh out loud. As he stared at her face his eyes wandered to the rest of her small self. They were passing by some big sun so the entire castle was pretty hot, so Pidge's outfit coordinated with that situation. She wore some small boxers that Lance knew Coran made (mostly cause he got a pair just like them) and a black tank top that hung loosely against her body. From his position he could just barely see inside of her tank top but he quickly averted his eyes feeling heat wash up to his neck and face. Lance was surprised that he was able to hold onto her for so long, it was hot and he knew that he was a giant heat generator. Lance looked back at Pidge to see a rather pleasant surprise, she leaned back against him softly, her eyes closed, her glasses seemed to have been thrown to the edge of the bed, her head buried softly under his chin, her breathing was jagged, and misplaced. She seemed to be gripping Lance softly, he looked over at Pidge's computer to see it flashing big red letter that read:

**"Chances of survival: 5.98%"**

After reading that he felt Pidge grab his arm and pull it to him tightly, from here he could see her lip quiver slight, though she tried not to show it. Lance had never seen her cry before, sure he saw her sniff and get sad, but he's never seen her full on cry. Which was why the second tears starting streaming down her cheek Lance was thrown into a complete loop.

"W-woah Pidge!! Whats wrong!!" He quickly pulled away and spun the small girl around so that he could look at her, and here he saw how bad it was. She sobbed and hiccuped as tears continued streaming down her cheek. Suddenly, Pidge reached out and grabbed Lance's shirt puling him close so that she may bury her head into his chest.

"T-that's the chance m-m-my dad is alive Lance, Matt's percent l-looks no better!" She wailed as she cried in his chest, sobbing rather hard. Lance frowned softly as he held her close, one hand around her waist, one softly running through her hair. He knew she liked that..."I-it's all lost, we'll never find them..." She said so softly Lance thought he was mistaken in thinking it was her who spoke and not someone in a room over.

"Hey hey now, listen here, we'll find them..." He said softly puling her from his chest so that he could look at her. She had calmed down slight but her eyes were still red from the crying and every so often a tear would stream down her cheek, Lance made sure to wipe one everytime he saw one. "I know we will..."

"H-how do you know..." She croaked out, followed by a sniff and a hiccup. Lance gave her one of his signature Mcclain smiles and he saw that she smiled just slightly, his charm worked like he hoped. He sat up straight and pointed a thumb at his chest.

"Cause i promise you we will! And a Mcclain never fails a promise! I hate seeing you as Blue as my lion, so I'll do everything i can to make sure you're never this sad again! I promise you!!" With that he gave her a toothy wide grin, and he heard it. Her laugh, he never realized how much he loved it now that he thought about it. Pidge smiled and wrapped her arms around Lance and pulled him close once more, burying her face into his stomach.  "I know how you feel Pidge..." Lance looked up at the roof of er room and let out a little sigh.

"I mean its not as bad as you but...you miss them. You feel like you have to see them again, like you're all alone...I miss my family..." Lance said softly, suddenly he felt tears swarming in his eyes, not a lot but he knew they were there, he continued looking up even when he felt Pidge look up, he didn't want her to see him cry like he was. He took a shuddered breath before speaking once more. "I miss everything about them, even thing you would say you hated about them. My mom made this amazing apple pie, and then i remembered we'd go and have long conversations in Spanish when Hunk was around. He'd be so confused, especially when he heard his name!" He laughed and he heard that Pidge had done so too.

"When we go back Pidge, i don't want to be the only one to go home and be with my family again, I want you too be with them as well, your whole family..." He looked down at her for the first time since he looked up, and he saw the excitement in her eyes. He could feel how badly she wanted that to happen, somehow at least. "I'll make sure to get your Dad and Matt back, and then we'll go home, you with your dad and bro and you'll run up to your mom and my family will be so happy we'll have like a big ol' feast for all of us, believe me..." He flashed Pidge a grin, it caused her to bury her face into his chest once more.

"I believe you..." Pidge whispered, it was soft and full of hope...Lance felt a chill run down his spine. Wrapping his arms around her waist he leaned down and softly placed his lips just above her head.

"Good...now lemme hear that laugh!!!" Lance said before advancing on Pidge in a tickle attack, he went for her sides first. Almost immediately she let out a laugh as she tried to retaliate against Lance by pushing against his face, thought as small as she was she didn't have much affect, Lance grinned at her attempts. He began to attack her armpits now and between her legs, right behind her knee.

"L-La-ahaha-nce, g-get ahahaha OFFFFFF!" With one last yell she put her knee into his stomach and caused the two of them to roll off the bed and onto the floor. They rolled till Lance found himself atop Pidge, the small girl laying under him. Her glasses lopsided, shirt up to reveal her belly and smooth white skin, and her heavy breathing Lance was enthralled. Pidge looked at Lance that cat-like smirk upon her lips. Lance noticed and blushed before chuckling giving Pidge his second strongest weapon, his smirk. He lifted one eyebrow and showed somehow just the right amount of teeth, added with his wink Pidge's face lit up like a Christmas light. Lance laughed softly before leaning closer slightly.

"Cat got your tongue?" Lance said with a soft smile touching the two paladins' forehead together, the noses touched and he smiled once more.

"No...but one's got yours." Before Lance could ask what she meant he suddenly felt her lips touch against his. They were soft, and tasted like milk slightly, Lance wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and he felt her arms around his neck. The two kissed for a long time time, they only really broke apart so that they could breath before going back to kissing. Lance stood up and brought her up with him, holding her by her butt before placing her on the bed. Lance climbed atop her and kissed her once more, he could feel her running his hands through her hair. Lance softly made circles on her stomach, which was exposed by her shirt. Soon the two broke away, reluctantly of course, their lips hovered close to each other, soon the two both broke into laughter.

"Wow..." Lance said softly staring into Pidge's eyes, it was only then that she got embarrassed and looked away, Lance chuckled softly. Pidge smirked gently and glanced over at Lance every so often. She imitated the act of stretching, raising her arms above her head rather seductively, something she had seen on one of the many glamour magazines she'd see in stores all over Earth. She bit her lip and already knew that it was having an affect on Lance, who's eyes darted all over glancing at Pidge from every angle he could.

"Oh...something wrong Blue boy?" Pidge teased turning her face over so that her lips gently brushed Lance's, this caused him to freeze up, which was a first for Pidge, she never got him to shut up. Though she guessed she now found a new way to do so. She thought that she could tease him just a little bit more. She bit her lip again and stretched once more, though this time her shirt rising up even more then it was, she spotted that Lance had quickly taken notice of her new exposed skin and could not take his eyes off it. Sje chuckled and smirked her cat-like smirk once more. "What's up Lance, distraaacted, by whaaaat?"

"Yea _Lance_ what are you distracted by?"

Upon hearing the new voice (and knowing immediately who it was) she only thought of one quick option to get Lance off her. She quickly brought her keg up (which just happened to be between poor Lance's legs) and flung him off the bed, she quickly sat up and readjusted herself looking at the doorway.

Shiro leaned against it, an eyebrow raised at the whole situation, Hunk was behind him peeking in, an 'ooooooooooh snap!' sorta expression upon his face. Seein as Shiro was the oldest, and the fact that he knew Matt, Shiro treated Pidge much like his own sister, maybe even going as far as saying in a paternal sense, a "Space Dad" if you will.

"S-Shiro! W-what is it, d-do you need something?" Pidge asked nervous;y, Lance groans and cries could be heard from behind the bed, Pidge gulped and gave Shiro the most innocent smile she could muster, though it was downgraded by Lance's previously mentioned wails of pain. Shrio sighed and rubbed his eyes before walking back to the living room. Hunk quickly stepped up to the door way, trying his best not to laugh out loud at that moment.

"S-so uh-pffft excuse me-dinner is ready...AHAAHAHA!" Hunk's laughs could be heard down the hall as he walked away, Pidge felt her face flush and she looked down at Lance, his face was buried in the ground and he was curled up in a ball of sorts. Pidge got down and kneeled before him.

"Sorry...I'll make it up to you later..." She bent down and gently kissed his forehead before standing up and quickly bolting out the room. Lance stayed there for a bit more...though he did feel much better than before after her forehead kiss. Lance smiled softly as he thought about her, and how much he loved the little things about her.

* * *

Later that day Shiro gave the two of them a large talk on safe sex, and about how dangerous it would be to have a child in this kind of surrounding. Keith and Hunk's laughs could be heard throughout the entire castle that night. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it! I put alot of heart and soul into it, and I would love to get the feedback from you guys! Well continue on reading, and be on the lookout for more of my work!


End file.
